lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 669
Report #669 Skillset: Aeromancy Skill: Staff Org: Aeromancers Status: Rejected Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not believe that all mage guilds must have asphyxiation damage available, and warn against using the argument "If guild has something, so must guild ." We do not believe all mage guilds should have three damage types available in their staff, either. Problem: Aeromancers are the only guild lacking asphyxiation damage on their staff, which has very few resistances compared to other damage sources. Solution #1: Remove cold damage, and replace it with asphyxiation. I wouldn't replace electricity solely because the staff is formed from lightning. Solution #2: Add asphyxiation as a third damage type. Would need to give Pyromancers a third damage type for balance, Aquas and Geos already have 3 types. Player Comments: ---on 8/3 @ 00:00 writes: I support solution 1. If solution 2 is used instead, a perfectly reasonable argument could be made for giving pyromancer staffs the option to do cold damage as per the Pyre of the Avaricious Fire, which burns with "black flames" that allow neither "light or heat to escape its fiery confines." ---on 8/3 @ 00:29 writes: As Eventru has stated on the forums, the crux of the issue isn't in changing the damage types but moreso in adding dmp to types that people lack. Lightning, by itself, bypases many mob resistances already and each of the available staff types generally have 1 damage type that will do so. ---on 8/11 @ 15:26 writes: I don't think it fits thematically to have aeromancers losing cold damage, or gaining asphyxiation. I understand the desire to have what the other specs have, but these solutions just don't seem to fit, to me. ---on 8/12 @ 20:46 writes: I don't find this particularly necessary for the reasons Nydekion outlined above. ---on 8/13 @ 14:41 writes: There are quite a few cold/electricity resistances out there already. Going through all the different staff types this seems pretty clearly the weakest of them all particularly because it doesn't have that third asphyxiation type for tuning. In looking through the races it seems as if there are far more cold/electric magic resistances than there are weaknesses ---on 8/14 @ 21:05 writes: Pretty much anything with fur has a resistance to cold, and I'm pretty sure that I've seen quite a lot of electricity resistance out there... either solution looks good. ---on 8/16 @ 06:15 writes: Asphyxiation would axially fit quite well actually, as association is a loss of air flow and who better to cause that than an aeromancer ---on 8/17 @ 19:53 writes: I think giving each guild that has Tuning access to an equal number of damage types would be fair. Solution #2 seems like the best choice. ---on 8/20 @ 21:30 writes: Greetings, first comment as new Aero envoy. I support solution 2. No comment on what the Pyro third damage should be, cold seems strange but if the RP supports it, that's fine. The problem compartively for Aeros not having asphyxiation is that both cold and electric have easily available dmp buffs for it. Asphyxiation only has Low Magic blue, and breathing which for the most part is ignorable due to the difficulty in keeping it up. Furthermore, the lack of three types for both Pyros and Aeros leads to a general lesser ability to target specific weaknesses, though of course this is mollified a bit with asphyxiation for Pyromancers. Mob resistances is irrelevant to the issue, it's pvp balance that's the concern here. ---on 8/21 @ 03:57 writes: Clearly the solution is more asphyxiation resistance. ---on 8/22 @ 01:19 writes: Solution 2 seems fair in equalizing staffs, however I also share the sentiment that asphyxiation damage requires more resistances in general ---on 8/22 @ 16:11 writes: I don't think this is necessary at all, I don't think each mage guild needs to have 3 types of damage associated with their staff nor do I think it's unbalancing to have aeros not have asphyx damage on theirs. ---on 8/24 @ 03:55 writes: Blunt could be the suggested third type for Pyromancers if solution two ends up being selected by the admin to fit into the overall thematic spread presented by staffcasting lava at targets.